


Where You Need to Go

by Ellie_S219



Series: Fateful Meetings AUs [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Whenever someone first makes eye contact with their soulmate, their vision turns a bright purple for a  half a second before going back to normal. If anyone else is around when the soulmates meet, they can see both peoples eyes turn purple.In many cases, people believe that there are always certain things that the universe does to find a way to bring two soulmates together, for better or for worse. Some people see these events as coincidences, while others see them as their destinies playing out in front of them.Locus gets in a cab and asks the driver to take him to work, but instead, the driver drops him off at an apartment in the middle of nowhere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first fic where I'm writing Doyle and Locus, so let me know what you think about how I'm writing them! Hope you guys like the series and I'll be uploading fics for Tuckington, Grimmons, and a few other ships with the soulmate eyes universe over the next couple of days!

Locus got into the cab and gave the driver the address of the office where he worked. 

“Oh, I doubt you really want to go there, sir,” The driver started, “How about I drive you where you actually need to go.”

“I don’t know what you’re saying, but that is where I need to go.”

“No, I’ll show you where you need to go,” The driver continued before speeding off in the opposite direction of where Locus had asked to go.

“I better not have to pay for this.”

*****

Locus sat with the driver in silence for the next five minutes until he suddenly braked in front of a small apartment in what Locus already knew as one of the crappier parts of town.

“We’re here.” 

“What? Where the hell are we?” 

“The apartment 372A is where you need to go.”

“Fine, I hope you know that I’m not paying you,” Locus stated as he got out of the cab.

The driver smirked as he sped off. “Whatever you say, Sam.” 

Locus rolled his eyes and walked up to the door of apartment 372A. Before he could knock on the door the person that he assumed was the resident of the apartment stepped out carrying a trash bag.

When the man saw Locus he immediately jumped back and hid behind his door, “Hello there! Who are you? Why are you here?” He asked without opening the door again.

Locus looked at the ground as he said, “I’m sorry, but I asked this cab driver to drive me to work this morning but the dumb lunatic drove me here instead. He said that your apartment was where I needed to go and I was wondering if you knew what the hell he meant.”

The shorter man cracked open the door, “Did he give you any instructions on what to do after you found me?”

“No, he didn’t even specify who I was supposed to meet here.”

“So you aren’t here as a hired scout to help somebody track me down?”

“Um, no. Why, who is trying to track you down?” 

“Long story, I am so sorry about all of that, would you like to come in while you wait for a different cab to take you to work? My name is Donald but most everyone calls me Donny or Doyle.” Doyle said finally opening the door. 

“Thank you, Doyle. I would still like to know who’s trying to track you down, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, just the same little psychopath that is also the reason why I’m currently living in this hellhole instead of an actual apartment. I’ve had to move three times within the past month just because my ex keeps tracking me down and just harassing me half to death!” 

“Have you called the police?”

“They’re friends with the police, and don’t get me started on that ball of a conspiracy.”

“My apologies, that sounds terrible. Have you thought of getting a bodyguard?”

“My God no. I doubt I could afford one, and even if I could I doubt it’d stop him. I think that only reason he’s hasn’t bothered me here yet is because he just like knowing that I’m miserable. But enough of my problems, I’ve been here complaining the day away and I don’t even know your name.”

“Sam, and if you’ re seriously so afraid of this guy you could always move in with me. My roommate just moved away and I’d much rather help you out than start interviewing random douchebags off the street.” 

“What? But you barely even know me,”

“I know that you’re way too nice to be living in this area and that you could use a bodyguard.”

Doyle looked up into Locus’ eyes to see if he was being serious, but instead of seeing his expression, both Doyle and Locus saw a quick flash of light purple.

Locus smiled, “Well, that’s fortunate. I was beginning to think that I was getting unreasonably attached to you.” 

Doyle stood there with his mouth hanging open for a second before blinking slowly and saying, “You were serious, about me moving in with you?”

“Still am, even more so than before if anything. If this ex of yours tries to show up again I hope he knows that I’ll be rather protective of you.” 

Doyle hugged Locus and said, “You don’t have to.” 

“I’m serious, if he sends anyone I’ll beat them half to death and have them send a message that I’m waiting for him. If he shows up then I could just murder him and hide the body where no one will find it.” 

“Please don’t get yourself arrested over me.”

“If I had to I would, but part of the whole ‘no one finding the body’ thing is that I wouldn’t get arrested. Now I hope it isn’t a bad time to ask if you want to move in today?”

“Today?”

“I’ve already missed enough work where I might as well call off for the day. Besides, I’m not exactly comfortable with the idea of you staying here by yourself.”

Doyle looked up at Locus again and smiled, “You weren’t kidding about the protectiveness were you?” 

“Sorry.”

Doyle shook his head and smiled wider, “Don’t apologize, I think it’s sweet. So, since I’ve only been here a few weeks I don’t really have anything of my own, and I only need to pack a few books and I’ll be ready to go. I could just tell the landlady to throw out all of the crappy furniture that I have.” 

“Alright, I’ll call another cab while you pack.” 

****

A few minutes later Doyle was packed and he and Locus sat in the back of the cab on the way to their newly shared home.

“So, what’s it like, where you live? Where I live too I guess, huh?” Doyle asked leaned against Locus’ shoulder and looking out the window.

“It’s closer to the center of town, and one of our neighbors is an old woman that’s probably going to ask you a million questions about if you’re my boyfriend.” 

“Would it end the conversation with her faster if I told her I am?”

“Possibly.”

“Can I?”

Locus smiled, “Of course. We’re almost there.” He added as the cab turned into a gated community that was filled with large homes.

Doyle’s eyes widened as he looked around, “Is this where you live?”

“Yes, what’s wrong?”

“I couldn’t possibly afford to live here!” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Locus started trying to assure him.

“I can’t even afford to pay rent for half-living here!” 

The cab stopped and Locus held the door open for Doyle, “Please stop worrying so much, I wasn’t going to bother about rent. My apologies Donny, but as your soulmate, I fully intend to spoil and protect you.” 

The house was two stories tall and was the kind of place you’d expect an entire family to be living in, not just one or two people. Locus held open the door of the house and said, “Make yourself at home.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Doyle sat down on the couch in the living room of his new home and looked around. Locus had said that he was going to go get something for him and that he could wander around the house while he waited, but Doyle decided he’d rather just sit still so he didn’t get lost walking around the large home. 

Locus walked back into the room carrying a cup of coffee and holding a fuzzy blanket, “Here, you looked a little cold when we walked in. Once you get warmed up I can give you a tour of the house,” Locus said as he placed the blanket around Doyle’s shoulders and handed him the coffee before he sat down beside Doyle.

Doyle smiled at the warmth provided by the blanket and sunk further into the couch, “Can’t the tour wait until tomorrow. I’d rather just sit here with you.” He said leaning onto to Locus’ shoulder. “Alright, but it’s still not even noon yet. I could at least show you to your room.” 

“Later, after I finish my coffee.” 

“Okay, wanna watch tv?”

Doyle just kept curling up into Locus’ shoulder and nodded, “Sure.” 

*****

About an hour later, Locus had taken Doyle’s empty mug and moved it over to the table and Doyle had fallen asleep on Locus’ shoulder awhile ago, but Locus was trying to get up without waking up Doyle. 

Doyle slowly opened his eyes and looked at Locus, “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up. I was just going to go make something for lunch.”

“Oh, can’t we just order some pizza and keep watching tv?”

“Okay.” Locus agreed even though he knew Doyle wasn’t watching the tv even when he was awake. He sat back down next to Doyle and let him lean back on his shoulder as he called the closest pizza place that he’d had saved on his phone.

*****

After they’d eaten Doyle finally agreed to having a small tour of the house. Locus showed him the kitchen that was just down the hall of the living room, Locus’ room was the first on the right, and Doyle’s was the second on the left and each bedroom had a bathroom connected to it. 

There were several other bedrooms and Doyle was amazed at how Locus could afford this house, even if he had a roommate before. When the passed the third guest bedroom Doyle asked, “If you don’t mind my asking what exactly is your career?”

“I own a tattoo shop in town. I only have to go in whenever someone’s made an appointment, so I don’t even have to go there very often.” 

“Wow, that must be entertaining, owning your own business. Nobody can tell you what to do, or when to show up”

“It is rather nice, until you have to deal with an annoying group of people that refuse to leave. May i ask what your job is?”

“Well, I was recently fired from my old job, but I was thinking of opening a bakery.”

Locus smiled, “That sounds great, did you have anywhere specific in mind?”

“Not really, quite frankly I was just trying to find anywhere that I could afford to start out.”

“Hmm, I’ll see what I can do.”

Doyle quickly turned around to Locus, “Please don’t. I’ve only known you for a day and I already owe you more than I could ever hope to have in a lifetime!” 

Locus leaned forward and kissed Doyle’s head, “You don’t owe me anything, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Doyle looked up with tears in his eyes, “I-” 

The front door downstairs slammed open, “SAM! You okay?!” A voice yelled throughout the house.

Doyle jumped back and Locus rolled his eyes and stepped away to yell down the hallway, “I’m fine! Can you get the hell out of my house now?”

A woman with brown hair with purple highlights leaned into the hallway, “You didn’t answer your phone! What’s going on?” She said before seeing Doyle, “Oh, who’s the cutie?”

Locus sighed and explained, “Emily, this is my soulmate Doyle. Donny, this is my coworker Emily.”

Emily gasped, “Oh my god! C’mere!” She shrieked at Doyle. When Doyle walked up to her she grabbed his face and squished it between her hands, “If you break Sam’s heart I’ll break your spine while pulling out your toenails! Are we clear?”

“Yes.” Doyle said being forced to lean down so Emily could squish his face without reaching up.

“Good! Nice to meet you Doyle!” Emily said letting go of Doyle’s face and turning to Locus, “He’s cleared. I like him.”

“Please stop threatening people Emily.” Locus started, “Why are you here?”

“Oh yeah, about that, my apartment kinda sorta maybe definitely caught on fire. Can I stay here?”

“Yes, what happened?” 

“It totally isn’t my fault, but there was a spider, and when I squished it more tiny spiders came out. I have a bunch of my stuff in my car, so which room is mine?”

“You can have the first one on the left.”

“Awesome! Thanks Sam, I’m gonna go unpack my shit, and I won’t bug you two. Don’t be too loud when you fuck! Buh-bye!” 

After Emily ran off Locus sighed and Doyle smiled, “She seemed nice.”

“Right, Emily’s a friend of mine from school and she helped me start up the shop. Sorry that she threatened you.”

“It’s fine, it’s good to know that somebody’s been looking out for you before I got here.” 

“Yeah, she’s actually pretty terrifying sometimes. Hey, since we’ve got company I think I’ll just order take-out for dinner, any requests?”

Doyle shrugged, “I don't know, you pick.”

“Alright, is something wrong?” Locus asked noticing Doyle’s fidgeting.

“Oh it's nothing, just Emily's rather frightening, and you gave her the room next to mine. I was thinking, maybe I should stay in your room instead, just to be safe.” 

“Of course, it's your first night in a new house with new people. I'll do whatever I can to help make you more comfortable.”

“Well, guess that's settled, your room definitely sounds better.”

Emily stepped back into the hallway carrying a box full of her stuff, “Alrighty, this is most of my stuff. Once I get unpacked we should go get dinner.” 

“I can just call and ask them to deliver, that way we don't have to go out.”

“Nope, since it's your first day together as soulmates, I'm buying you two dinner. I mean a formal dinner too, so go get changed. We can go in like twenty minutes.” 

Doyle turned to Locus, “She does realize that I don't currently own any formal attire right?” 

“It should be fine, her standard of a formal dinner just means eating inside the restaurant, even if it's fast food.”

*****

Half an hour later, the three sat in the corner of the nicest restaurant Doyle had ever seen. The area had candles and flower petals and was generally romantic, so Doyle almost laughed at the waiter's confusion at finding out Emily didn't have a date.

She slammed down her menu and glared, “Well, first of all, just because I'm dying alone doesn't mean I don't need food. Secondly, I'm paying.”

“You’re not dying alone, Emily. You just haven't met yours yet.” Locus said trying to move some of the flower petals away from him. 

“Yay,” Emily started sarcastically, “but until my soulmate gets here, I'm gonna eat a bunch of pasta, play wing-woman for you two, and binge watch Disney movies.”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful plan Ms.Emily.”

“Well Sam, you up for a Disney binge?”

“Fine.”


End file.
